Moments So Dear
by JonasLoveStory1
Summary: Taylena One-Shot :


30 seconds is all it took...

March 17th, 2012

"crap!" I yelled at myself, "I'm going to be late for class!" I said packing my book bag full of everything I needed for my late evening class, geometry. Papers and books flying back and forth; trying to pack as fast as I could to prevent from being late to class... again. This would be my second time in a row this week, not to mention the nearly once a week I'm always late for class on top of it. Sooner or later my professor will just ask me to stop coming, to again prevent me from disrupting class.

I threw the last piece of paper into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and racing to the door. I flung it open charging out the door, slamming it behind me, but remembering to also lock it. Living in the middle of Los Angeles, you get used to locking every door and window, it's like second nature.

I ran frantically down the sidewalk and looked down at my watch "6:57, crap! I have 3 minutes to get there" I yelled at myself again, and looked back at where I was running before... "oomph" I groaned, landing straight on my butt on the sidewalk, making everything that was in my book bag scatter all over the place. "I'm so sorry" I heard a voice say "it's alright, I should've watched where I was going" I said frantically trying to get every piece of paper "here, let me help you" - "no, no it's fine. I've got it" I spoke shoving the papers back into my bag, grabbing the papers this stranger picked up for me "thank you" I spoke finally looking up. My heart skipped a beat, dark brown eyes looked back at me, he smiled at me "you're welcome", I tried, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Geometry ey? Must be going to class?" I nodded and looked back down at my watch "yes, that I now have 2 minutes to get to" I said starting to walk backwards "sorry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get going" I spoke "thank you for your help uhh?" - "Taylor" I smiled "Taylor" I repeated his name, and turned back around sprinting down the sidewalk again "what's your name?" I heard in a distance "Selena" I yelled back and kept running.

That one moment changed my life forever...

March 20th, 2012

It's been 3 days, only 3 days and I can't get those beautiful dark brown eyes out of my head. His tanned skin and lucious pink lips just added onto it. I got up from the sofa I was sitting in, running up to my room changing into some shorts and a tank top as well as grabbing my ipod and left my apartment. I thought a jog in the warm air would help me clear my mind. Except, that's exactly the opposite of what it actually did. While I was running down the sidewalk, I turned my head for a split second, and noticed a familliar face, what's the chances of that? In all the time of the day, and all of Los Angeles, the one person I couldn't get out of my head for the past 3 days, is walking on the same road I am. But that's not the worst of it, my feet got tangled in eachother and I fell, straight onto the dark pavement below me.

No longer than a minute later I heard that familliar voice, yet again "wow, you must have a serious relationship with the ground, you always seem to be on it" I heard him chuckle and I looked up and giggled nervously "yeah, that's it" I spoke looking down at my hands that were scun up, but was more worried about my knees that I fell straight onto "ow, shit" I cursed switching from being on my knees to on my butt looking at the bleeding mess my knees were "so much for a peaceful mind clearing run" I groaned. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad" he kneeled down to me, I shook my head "nah, it's nothing, just a little scratch" I spoke, trying to act calm, when inside I was screaming. I hated the sight of blood, it made me sick and feel like I was going to faint, but I pushed through it this time.

He grabbed ahold of my arm and helped me up "are you sure? I can bring you to the doctor" I looked up at him "over some bleeding knees? I don't think so. It's way too far away from my heart to kill me" he shrugged "then let me help you, I mean, I'm no doctor but I think I can clean up some blood successfully" I shook my head "no thank you, I'll just take care of it myself when I get back to my apartment" I smiled friendly at him "oh come on, I know this is Los Angeles and all, and how we're not supposed to trust people, but I can promise you I'm not going to hurt you" I chuckled "isn't that exactly what serial killers say? You said you can clean up some blood successfully, what's that supposed to mean? Is that a hint directed towards cleaning up after you murdered and chopped people into a million different pieces?" he shook his head "I'm no serial killer" he sighed and reached into his back pocket grabbing a leather wallet, opening it up "I'm a police officer" he said showing me his badge. I looked from his badge, back to him "you know I was just kidding about the whole serial killer thing right?" he nodded his head "well, I do now" he chuckled "c'mon" he said walking me back to his apartment.

He walked me into his apartment, which I must say was extremely nice, he had all high class stuff, the police force must pay good. "Hmm, nice place" he chuckled "thanks" he said then brought me into the bathroom and lifted me onto the sink, then rummaged though his cabinets looking for supplies. He grabbed a gause pad and soaked it with water then looked at me "ready?" I nodded and he began cleaning my knees. Every now and then he would hit a tender spot, getting a sharp "ow" from me, that was always replied with a "sorry" from him. He grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and splashed some onto a different gauze pad then looked at me again "this is going to sting" I nodded and he dabbed it onto my wounds. You could hear it bubbling, but that sound was over powered by my groaning. He grabbed some bandaids and placed them over top of my cuts then stood up placing his hands on my theighs unknowingly, I wouldn't of thought something as simple as that would give me butterflies, it never did with anyone else. "There, all set" he smiled at me "thank you Doctor Taylor" he chuckled "you're welcome".

I sat there staring into his dark blue eyes then sighed and looked away "can I tell you something?" he nodded "of course" I sighed again "ever since I ran into you the other day, I... couldn't get you out of my head" he smiled at me " don't worry, I couldn't get you out of mine either" I smiled up at him "so, that's what you meant by mind clearing run?" I nodded and looked away "yeah.. and the trip... happened when I saw you" he chuckled "I was on that road because I saw you on it yesterday, with any luck I would see you again" I smiled "and you did" he nodded "and I did" he repeated, "I guess luck just follows me everywhere" I nodded "I guess it does" he smiled at me and grabbed the back of my knees pulling me closer to him, then put a finger under my chin lifting my face a little and connecting our lips. I slowly pulled away and smiled at him "I guess I should run late to my class more often" he nodded and connected our lips again.

About 20 minutes later, after our little bathroom session, I said I had to get going home, he walked me to the door "can I take you out sometime?" I tilted my head "like as a date?" he nodded "yes, a date exactly" I nodded "I'd like that" and leaned up on my tippy toes and gently kissed him then left, walking back to my apartment.

He took me out on a couple dates, after a few months he finally asked me to be his girlfriend, obviously he said yes. He was like prince charming in all the princess movies, so happy to be around me, always held my hand and kissed me in public, bragged me to his friends "this is my baby" was one of his favorite lines, he's the perfect gentleman.

March 17th 2013

We were walking down the road, hand in hand, snuggled together when he started slowing down until we completely stopped, I looked around then up at him "baby why'd we stop" he smiled at me then checked the time "it's 6:57, this is exactly where I met you a year from this moment" I smiled up at him "you remembered the exact time and spot?" he chuckled "baby, I counted the minutes that I've known you... five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes" he began to sing "five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year? With looooooooove" he continued and slowly got down onto his knee "Selena Gomez, I love you, will you please do me the honor... of marrying me?" he said taking out the box and opening it up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. I put my hand over my mouth and instantly began crying, I nodded, almost fiercely "yes! yes!" he smiled at me, put the ring on my finger then picked me up hugging and kissing me.

It only took 30 seconds to fall in love with him...

A year from this moment, I fell in love with the man of my dreams

-The End


End file.
